youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork Butterfly
Just before you start fangirling because the title makes it sound like an Infernal Devices fanfiction, it's not. I haven't even read the books. Anything incredibly similar to it is entirely coincidental. I've never even read the books, though I plan on it. Chapter One The metal thinned with just a pinch of her fingers. She used her nails to cut shapes in the toy, and to make gears so that it would work. The bronze, gold, black and silver of the windup soldier. She had had melted black patches on her coat and hat from the orange sparks that flew from her nails. She had burns and scars from the fire and sparks. She held up the little toy soldier and smiled at her work. She walked out of her room where she makes the metal contraptions, and hands the toy soldier to the little boy in a similar outfit as her. She can't afford better clothes. The little boy wound it up on the floor, it walking in little circles he started to laugh. "Thank you so much." His father said. "How much?" "However much you want to pay me, sir." She smiled. "I have very little." The man said, handing her a small amount of money. "Thank you very much." She smiled. She walked back to her room, in the back of her shop, to put the money in her box. She could hear the little boy laughing as he walked out of the store. She opened up the wooden box, her most prized possession. It had her name-Hadley Stellar- engraved on the top, in beautiful writing. She put the coins in her box, and grabbed her current piece, a butterfly, with blue flowers. She went out the front desk, where Hadley continued to paint the flowers blue. She wanted to keep this piece secret, so when a noblewoman started to open the door to her shop, she shoved it behind a box that she had on her desk, right after painting the final petal, completing the butterfly. "Hadley Stellar?" The woman asked. "That's me." Hadley answered. "Can I see how you make your... Curios?" The lady asked, searching for a word. Hadley hesitated. Nobody knew her secret, about how strong she was. She once bit an iron bar in half. "Um... Indeed, this way please." Hadley guided the noblewoman towards her fire room, as she called it. "You may want to stay back." Hadley instructed the noblewoman. Hadley placed a piece of metal on the floor, and stepped on it, flattening it. She bent it into a sort of triangular shape, and began cutting it with her fingernails. It became a butterfly shape. Hadley cut holes in the wings, added gears, and then added legs to the butterfly, by using fire, to melt them on. The fire was produced by her rubbing two of her fingernails together. When the piece was finished, Hadley looked up at the woman. If her mouth was open any wider, her lower jaw would have fallen to the floor. "How in the Dickens did you do that?" The lady asked. "I don't exactly know. I've had the ability forever, as far as I know." Hadley shrugged. "Well Hadley, I think you'll be perfect." The lady smiled. Hadley thought she was about 40 or 50 years old. "Perfect... For what?" Hadley questioned. "Oh did I not tell you? How rude of me. I was Pauline Stark, and I'm longing for a guard for my daughters, Ivy, Violet, Susannah, and Marian. They've had guardians, but in an attempted assassination of my four daughters, they were all killed, and I heard rumors about you being extremely strong. I can see they are true." Pauline said. "Lady Pauline? Oh my goodness, it's amazing to have you here. I'd be glad to guard your daughters."